


A New Era

by beeshmoop (sherjylia)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fix-It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Tags May Change, This Is Going To Be Really Gay, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherjylia/pseuds/beeshmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal opens his mouth to speak again, 'You will miss her.  The love you feel for your wife will not falter for a long while.  Even after all that’s transpired, you will crave her, as she was the last being that could give you the comforts of living a normal life.'</p><p>'I know that, too,' Will says, forcing the words to come out. 'If all of... this didn’t happen, I probably would’ve gone back to her.  But even when I was with her, I still… longed to be around you.  It almost felt like something was missing from my life.  So yes, I will miss Molly, but the things you make me feel… are a lot stronger than what I’ve ever felt for her.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know what happened to Will and Hannibal after the finale (obviously). So I started to write this. All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (Also my first Hannibal fic, so I apologize if there is any OOCness.)

The waves crash against their intertwined bodies, the blood seeping out of their wounds mixing with the water, painting a small fraction of the sea a deep, dark red, before the color dissolves into nothing, the usual hue of the ocean returning once more.  Although Will’s senses are beginning to fade, he can still feel the warmth of Hannibal’s blood-stained body pressed up against his, and it’s _wonderful_.  The endless bulk of water flows into his nose, mouth, into the knife wounds imprinted on his body; _everywhere_ , and for a moment he thinks that the liquid will devour him whole, engulf him until his fragile form isn’t visible anymore.  But he knows that Hannibal won’t let that happen, so he allows himself to feel a miniscule amount of relief, trying to internally battle the onset of panic that is now burning up inside him.

Will loses his grip and begins to sink deeper and deeper, but Hannibal seems to be the stronger one at the moment, so he extends his arm out and pulls Will with him, up to the surface of the ocean.  He gasps for breath as his head protrudes out of the cold abyss, as does Hannibal.  Will’s eyes are shut tight, though he knows _he_ is there, ready to grab him if his hands become too weak and decide to slip off Hannibal’s form again.  They are locked in each other’s arms, their bodies tied into an embrace, and Will’s head drops onto Hannibal’s shoulder, the sinking feeling of nothingness beneath his feet, ready to drag him back down at any instant.  It would just take one careless movement of Hannibal’s fingers, and Will would sink _down_ , deep into the liquid-filled chasm, and he knows for a fact that if that happened, it would be his end.  But Hannibal will not let that happen, and would not dare attempt it.  He is going to save them, pull them out of this mess, even if it means he’ll have to expend all his current energy in order to do it.  He will not give up, or step down.  This is not the end for them; it is their becoming.

Will holds on tighter, and Hannibal begins to push through the water, making his way to the rocky shore, which is fortunately not far from them.  They move through the sea for what feels like an eternity, though both of them know it’s impossible to have been in the water that long.  After an inconsiderable amount of time, their feet brush against solid ground, and suddenly it is easier to think and move, the desperate hope for survival now gone, and the ever-present fear of death now beginning to dissipate.  Some of the liquid manages to splash into Will’s mouth, and he chokes on the unpleasant taste of it.  His eyes burn, tired, barely open, but the simplicity of Hannibal’s presence _makes_ them stay open, even if it’s not for much longer.

They soon make it to the shore, both Will and Hannibal’s last ounces of physical energy beginning to vanish.  Will’s hands fall from the man’s body, and he collapses on the ground, Hannibal crumbling next to him.  They lie adjacent to each other, desperate, cold, and breathless.  They are silent for a minute or two, the world devoid of all noise except for the gentle, crashing sound of the ocean, and the continuous humming of the wind.

"We can't stay here for long," Hannibal says, his voice a quiet, low rumble.

"I know," Will manages to choke out.

Hannibal turns his head, studying the man beside him, gaze thoughtful and affectionate.  Will can practically feel Hannibal's eyes piercing right through him.

Hannibal opens his mouth to speak again, "You will miss her.  The love you feel for your wife will not falter for a long while.  Even after all that's transpired, you will crave her, as she was the last being that could give you the comforts of living a normal life."

"I know that, too," Will says, forcing the words to come out. "If all of... _this_ didn't happen, I probably would've gone back to her.  But even when I was with her, I still... longed to be around you.  It almost felt like something was missing from my life.  So yes, I will miss Molly, but the things you make me feel... are a lot stronger than what I've ever felt for her."

Hannibal mulls over the subtle confession.  It was the closest thing to an "I love you" that he would get for a while.

"I think you should know, Will, that I also ached for you when I was incarcerated," the sentence rolls off his tongue smoothly, unlike Will's admission. “Though I believe the best course of action to take at the moment is to get out of this area, find shelter, and obtain medical supplies to treat your wounds.”

“Yes,” Will replies, his voice raspy and worn out. “I agree.”

Hannibal pulls one half of his body off the ground and makes his legs move, until he’s standing.  He reaches his hand down and heaves Will up with him.  Will grimaces.  The pain is starting to subside, but it’s still exceedingly uncomfortable.  He puts his arm around Hannibal’s shoulder, and the two begin to walk along the shore.

It is the first part of their new life.   _Together_.


End file.
